


MY WIFE IS A WEREWOLF

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gin [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Prussia ha una moglie molto particolare.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Howling in the dark” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 509.★ Prompt/Traccia: 37. “Lo sai sì che quando un lupo sceglie il proprio compagno è per sempre?”.Scritta sentendo: Spooky Music - Village of the Lopsided Gourds; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-G3FaJN4L28.





	MY WIFE IS A WEREWOLF

MY WIFE IS A WEREWOLF

 

La luna illuminava di luce argentea le varie lapidi che puntellavano il giardino e si riflettevano nelle sbarre di ferro dell’alto cancello.

All’interno della stanza, invece, la luce era aranciata e tenue, dovuta alle varie candele. Le fiamme nel caminetto si erano spente e restavano solo le braci vermiglie dei pezzi di legno bruciati e anneriti.

Due figure stavano su un divano, Prussia stava seduto con aria composta, ticchettando gli stivali neri sul pavimento.

Ungheria era stesa in avanti, i lunghi capelli castani tenuti fermi da una bandana candida. Giocherellava con una mano con il mantello di raso rosso di Prussia, mentre teneva le gambe incrociate, muovendo su e giù i piedi con aria giocosa.

Prussia sospirò pesantemente sentendo Ungheria tirargli i capelli argentei, schioccò la lingua sul palato e appoggiò la mano sull’elsa della spada.

“Sto perdendo la pazienza” disse.

Ungheria ticchettò con il pulcino che teneva appoggiato sulla testa, quest’ultimo era caldo e sonnecchiava, con il capo nascosto sotto l’ala.

“Avevi detto tu che dovevo essere più me stessa, con te” disse. Mosse le orecchie da lupo castane ai lati della testa, la peluria sfiorò la bandana.

Prussia abbassò lo sguardo, le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi color rubino. Notò il seno prosperoso dell’altra e avvampò, spostando la sua attenzione sul camino.

< Ancora non riesco a credere che quel combattente che mi sconfiggeva sempre da bambino fosse in realtà una femmina. Però… qualcosa mi aveva sempre attratto, nel suo viso, nel suo sorriso… >. Avvampò, sentendo le orecchie scottare.

“Certo che devi essere te stessa. Puoi nascondere al mondo tutti i segreti che vuoi, ma non a me” disse secco.

< Ricordo ancora il giorno in cui scoprii che era una donna. Era ferita, sola, sanguinante e… Il seno scoperto non era l’unica cosa che mi sconvolse quel giorno >. Osservò la coda da lupo castano che lei muoveva rapidamente, lasciando peli sulla stoffa del divano.

Ungheria gli afferrò una guancia e gliela tirò.

“Non ti facevo un maritino affettuoso e preoccupato”. Scherzo.

Prussia le prese la mano e se la portò alle labbra, baciandola.

“Posso essere tante cose come marito se non ti metti in testa di fare la schiavetta. Voglio vederti combattere, non pulire la casa. Sarai sempre signora e mai serva in casa nostra” disse secco.

Ungheria addolcì lo sguardo.

“Tranquillo, quando ci sei tu al mio fianco mi viene normale armarmi di scopa o spada” sussurrò. Si mise in ginocchio e gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo, strofinandogli il naso contro la pelle pallida. “Lo sai che ti amo?” chiese.

Prussia le mise un fiore tra i capelli e ghignò.

“Se non fosse per il mio amore per te, non credo che riuscirei a sopportare una moglie come te” sussurrò.

Ungheria gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio e chiese:

“Lo sai sì che quando un lupo sceglie il proprio compagno è per sempre?”.

“ _Ed_ io non vorrei essere il compagno di nessun altro, mio ‘lupa’” rispose Prussia.

 Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò con foga, intrecciando la lingua dell’altra con la propria.

 


End file.
